creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
A Dark Freedom
Prologue "I'm never letting you out of this cell, Jack," a police officer named Kevin replied. He was talking to a seventeen year old boy named Jack, who was sitting in a chair facing the wall. "I'll let you rot for all I care," Kevin growled, smirking. Jack was silent. He had been in that cell for five years, listening to all of Kevin's insults and threats. He had been there ever since the day his father Bruce and him attempted to rob Queana City's rare emerald, in an attempt to help become richer. They had almost made it out when Jack's father was shot in the head by a police officer. Jack was taken in to prison. He had remained there for so long... Waiting for the right time to escape. He knew he could easily outsmart Kevin. Just he needed to wait for the right time... Kevin was armed with three pistols. He could shoot Jack in the head if he didn't have a good distraction. "Hey stupid-" Kevin began, but he didn't finish his sentence. "I'm smarter than you are, Kevin," Jack simply said. Kevin's head perked up. "What did you say?" he growled. "I'm smarter than you are, Kevin," Jack repeated. Kevin's head turned red. His hands turned into fists. You would expect him to burst out in rage, but instead he burst out laughing. "Ha, you think you're smarter than me?" he laughed. "Why, I could beat you up with my hands tied behind my back!" Jack grinned. "Why don't you try it?" Jack asked. "I think I will- wait, what?!" Kevin exclaimed. Jack stood up from his chair and had a flashback. When he was five years old, with his father beside him. "Now this is a tricky technique, Jack," he replied, "so don't get upset if you don't get it right the first time." The technique of vines. You could make them come out from anywhere, even under a metal floor. Jack remembered the way Bruce moved his arms to control the vines. The way he could control them to do... Anything! Jack rose up his arms and made vines shoot up from the floor. "What are you doing?!" Kevin yelled. "What I should've done a long time ago!" Jack shouted. He made one wrap around Kevin so he couldn't move, and the other knock him out and take the keys that were dangling from his belt. Jack took the keys and unlocked his cell door. It was the first time what seemed like ages that he got out from that horrible prison cell. He looked at Kevin, who was laying on the floor. He dragged him into his cell and locked him in. "Bye, Kevin," Jack laughed, leaving the prison. "Who's so tough now?" Chapter One "Hey Kevin, it's time for us to switch schedules," a voice replied. The woman, who was Kevin's partner Sonya opened the door and came in. She noticed that Kevin's chair had fallen over and there was a vine on the floor. "Kevin, where are you?" Sonya asked, looking around. "I'm in here!" Kevin shouted. Sonya whirled herself around to see Kevin locked in the prison cell that Jack was in. "Kevin, what are you doing in there?!" Sonya shouted. "Where's Jack?!" Kevin looked up to see Sonya's face a deep red. "Where is he?!" she yelled, inraged. "He... Kind of... Escaped," Kevin replied. Sonya's eyes widened. "YOU LET ONE OF THE MOST DANGEROUS PRISONERS HERE ESCAPE?!" She screamed. "MUST I DO EVERYTHING MYSELF?!" Sonya ran outside, ignoring Kevin's comment, "hey, before you leave, can you get me out of here?" And ran for the police car. She got in and turned on the vehicle. "You couldn't of gotten away that far!" She growled, and quickly sped off in the car. ﻿ ﻿ Category:MaidenofRock Category:T Rated Story